


Seeing You New

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s seen Cas like this a thousand times and yet, it’s only this time, right here, now, on this otherwise typical Thursday afternoon, that Dean looks at Cas and knows this is the guy he is in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 'thekingslover'. Enjoy! :D

Dean and Cas have been friends for a long time. Probably their whole lives. Or at least as long as Dean can remember.

So Dean has seen this scene before him a thousand different times: Cas stretched out on his couch, socks and shoes discarded, hair ruffled, shirt bunched and wrinkled just high enough on one side for a stripe of flesh and curve of hip to peek through. He’s watching television, some documentary about space, and flipping popcorn up into the air and catching it in his mouth. Or rather,  _trying_ to catch it. He’s missed about half the time. There’s stray popcorn all over his shoulders and lap and the floor.

Dean’s seen Cas like this a thousand times and yet, it’s only this time, right here, now, on this otherwise typical Thursday afternoon, that Dean looks at Cas and knows this is the guy he is in love with.

So Dean struts across the room, surprised by how much he’s _not_ surprised, or nervous, or even worried.

He takes the remote off the coffee table and turns off the television.

Cas sits up on the couch. Popcorn falls from his shoulders. He has a piece in his hair. His brow draws together, annoyed. He opens his mouth, probably to argue, when Dean leans down.

Whatever Cas wanted to say, he doesn’t. Instead, he just sits there, mouth hanging open, staring up wide-eyed at Dean.

"I’d like to kiss you now," Dean whispers. His lips brush against Cas’s as he speaks. But he won’t seal them without permission. "If that’s alright."

"More than," Cas replies. He reaches up, threads his fingers through Dean’s hair, and yanks him closer, closing the distance between their mouths. Dean falls onto the couch atop Cas, crunching all the popcorn.

Neither of them care.

When they come up for air, Cas asks, “How long have you known?”

Dean shrugs. “Either for five minutes or forever. Probably both.”

"I like both."

"Me, too," Dean says and kisses him again.


End file.
